<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awkward Introductions by AWillfullDroll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336206">Awkward Introductions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll'>AWillfullDroll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Smutness, Decoining, F/M, First Impressions, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cowgirl sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum and Rayla learn how to coin people. Except that it requires something odd.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rayllum Porn, The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awkward Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, sorry this is late. This is my Day 12 of 12 Days of Smutness.<br/>I had it submitted once, but I clicked preview instead of submit like an idiot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum sighed as he reached for the next book. This would be the eighth book today. He was starting to get tired, and it wasn’t even noon.</p><p>“How are you coming over there?” Rayla voice came from behind him.</p><p>“No luck so far. You?” he asked, pausing to scratch his upper lip. <em>I miss the mustache, I had that thing for ten years, feels weird to be bare lipped.</em></p><p>“A few leads. Some vague references to a book. Um…” Rayla paused as Callum heard the rustling of paper. “Ah, ‘Ziard’s Equivalency’. Can’t seem to find it in the library though.”</p><p>“How old are the references?”</p><p>“Easily six hundred years. I found a reference that remarks on the Orphan Queen’s persecution of the work, preserving one in the Royal library, and otherwise seeking to destroy all other copies.”</p><p>The gears turned in Callum’s mind as something clicked. <em>Equivalency is an old term for Justice. If she destroyed all other copies, then the Orphan Queen could do whatever she wanted in it. Even rename it, to what she really thought about dark magic…</em></p><p>Callum set the book in hands down, before looking through the rest of his stack. It wasn’t there. Twisting in his chair, turned to catch of Rayla in her own chair behind him.</p><p>“Hey, Ray, do you have ‘Misguided Justice’ in your pile?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just picked it up, why?”</p><p>Callum quickly scooted his chair in the room that he had and stood up. Turning found his eyes meeting Rayla’s as she craned her head back. She smiled, “What’s got you in a rush?”</p><p>The book was still closed, in her hands. His heart increased as he spoke, “Open it to the appendix.”</p><p>“Is this supposed to be Ziard’s Equivalency?”</p><p>“The Orphan Queen had a tendency of rewriting literature she considered seditious, and-”</p><p>“She considered Dark Magic to be seditious. Right.” Rayla finished.</p><p>“See,” Callum laughed, “I know you thought that learning history and court behavior was pointless when we got married, but it has it’s uses.”</p><p>“One time!” Rayla playfully scoffed as she reached to kiss Callum on the lips chastely. “Thank you, though, for all this.”</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me, Rayla. Your happiness is mine, you should know that after twenty years and three kids.”</p><p>“I do, Callum.” Rayla replied softly. “But your happiness is mine, too, and Runaan killed your father.”</p><p>“One step at a time. Besides, with Zubeia and Zym here, he should behave, right?”</p><p>“He should. I know the impression you got of him wasn’t the greatest, but he always was a slave to orders.”</p><p>“Good, now let’s see about freeing him from that coin.”</p><p> </p><p>They read through the book for a few hours before they found the passage. The passage they had been looking for nearly three years. A segment on decoining the victims of the coin imprisonment.</p><p>Rayla read it aloud as Callum hovered above her, his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>‘Decoining a victim is thus, an unique process. Since it is fueled by the sacrifice of Ziard’s life out of an all-biding love for Humanity, no matter how misguided his methods were. What is forged by love, must also be broken by love. However, due the ties of the Moon arcanum to death, there is a level of balance that must be made. Ziard’s love for humanity was something akin to the romanticized courtly love of suitors. Chaste, and pure.</p><p>Of course, anyone who is married can tell you that real love is not courtly. Yes, they are chaste, domestic moments during a marriage. But they are balanced by the dirtier, and highly enjoyable moments. The ones in which our lusts and desires overtake us.</p><p>Since coining requires a chaste love, de-coining requires a lustful love. That is to say, having carnal relations in the presence of the coin with a spouse will reverse the process. The more intense the feelings and desire, the more likely you are to de-coin the victims.</p><p>A keen reader will have noticed my use of the word might, just now. In a threshold of 24-30 years, coining becomes permanent. The exact time is unknown, people imprisoned for as long as twenty-three years have been freed. Unconfirmed reports of twenty plus year old imprisonments being reversed have been heard, but never confirmed. I personally can confirm that no amount of lust can break the spell on a coin of 25 years of age.</p><p>If one is successful in freeing a prisoner, they will emerge from the coin, the same age as the day they went in. No years are lost from their life, with only a single known side effect. De-coinee’s appear to be very lucky. Even the laziest of slobs, once freed from a coin, can luck themselves into whatever they wish. A side effect the ancient mage kings exploited to increase their power, assuming their coiner was loyal enough to free them.</p><p>If the coin(s) are placed into a ceramic bowl, within five feet of the lovers, it will delay to decoining process until after a minute of being removed from the pot.’</p><p> </p><p>Rayla sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. That was not exactly the news she had been hoping for. Her parents might be recoverable. Might. In addition, her parents and Runaan could magically pop out of the coins at any point, while Callum was still balls deep in her. That is not how she wanted her parents to meet her husband.</p><p>“Alright, come one, let’s go free your family.” Callum said from above her. Humor laced his voice, no doubt he trying to not laugh.</p><p>“You seriously want that to be their first impression of you?!”</p><p>“What? No, I was thinking about paying some married couple to do it!”</p><p>Rayla silent for a moment before resting one of her hands over his. “You know, I have been feeling a bit frisky as of late. With a ceramic bowl, we should be able to delay their emergence until we clothe ourselves.” She smiled as she stood up, before turning around and locked eyes with Callum. “I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t go to the Banther lodge and see if we can’t recreate your eighteenth birthday.”</p><p>“I am all for that, if you are. As long we nix the fighting and shouting.” Callum countered.</p><p>“Long as you can maintain that same intense, primal fucking you gave me that day, I’m fine with.”</p><p> </p><p>Callum was torn between the options before him. True to her offer, which he thought had been in jest, she began acting out that day, so long passed. Some guilt still remained for that day after all these years, but it was dispelled as Rayla winked at him from above and licked her lips.</p><p>She had vanished on his fifteenth birthday, then reappeared after three years. She had begged for forgiveness, and in his anger Callum had taken advantage of it. Hoping that either it would make her leave him alone in his pain or make him not love her anymore and therefore alleviate his pain.</p><p>But here they were, decades later. Married, with four kids. Still as in love as the day they got married.</p><p>“So, which is it Callum? Do you want my mouth, or my pussy?”</p><p>“You know I am sorry for how that day turned out, right?” Callum asked, knowing that Rayla had already forgiven him for it.</p><p>“Yes, and you know that you did exactly what I was hoping you would, right? I was so scared of losing you, and I deserved to after what I did, but it’s not like I’m innocent here. I did try and get pregnant to force you to marry me.”</p><p>“And yet,” Callum laughed, “I married you willingly, without any anvil over my head. Besides, I always loved you, that’s why it hurt so bad.”</p><p>“Okay, no more,” Rayla pleaded with a smile, her hands brushing away a few gathering tears from her eyes. “We are too old to be this sappy, Callum.”</p><p>“Too old? Rayla, we’re only forty-two.”</p><p>“Not by moon shadow standards. We are…” Rayla’s as she did the math in her head, and Callum couldn’t help but grin at the cute face she made while doing math. “Fifty-two years old. Callum, you are already a silver fox, your sideburns would blend in with steel.”</p><p>“Oh, am I?” Callum asked, squatted beside Rayla, soaking in her naked form.</p><p>“You are. You are also my handsome Prince, and for some reason, fully clothed.”</p><p>“I am, huh?” Callum murmured he inched closer.</p><p>“You are my dear husband. Now you should get naked. If we want to try and free my parents, you need to make passionate love to me.”</p><p>Callum only leaned forward and kissed her. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth as she leaned into him. Rayla pressed against him, until he wound up laying on his back with her on top of him.</p><p>“Help. Me. Into. Your. Pants.” Rayla demanded between kisses. Her nipples piercing through his shirt, digging into his skin, while he could feel her damp heat grinding against his bulge.</p><p>“Alright,” he whispered as he broke the kiss and undid the laces on his pants. He almost at the ferocity with which Rayla liberated him from his pants and undergarments, at least until she attacked his shirt.</p><p>In her desperation, Rayla scratched him several times before mumbling apologies. After only a few seconds she growled in frustration before ripping his shirt open. Her hands ran over his chest briefly, sending chills down Callum’s spine.</p><p>He leaned upwards and grabbed his cock. His wife eyed before licking her lips he gave his cock a few solitary pumps. She raised herself up and adjust herself until her pussy was above his cock. He angled himself upwards until his cock just grazed the outer lips of her pussy.</p><p>Callum cup Rayla’s head in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. He moaned into her mouth as she sank down onto him. Her walls clenched tightly around him, almost as if saying ‘I missed you’ to his dick.</p><p>Rayla slowly pushed herself further down, until Callum felt himself bump into her cervix. He swallowed her moan as their kiss continued. Only breaking the kiss to breath when she scratched his chest.</p><p>His hands found her ass and kneaded the sensitive flesh, drawing a moan out of Rayla. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts into his face as her hips began pumping his length. He greedily leaned upwards and captured a nipple in his mouth.</p><p>Callum sucked and bathed the nipple in saliva with his tongue. Rayla moaned and arched her back further, giving him more of her tit as her hips’ pace increased. He groaned as pleasure assailed him.</p><p>As his wife sat up and temporarily shifted to grinding against his hips, Callum ran his hands up Rayla’s body. He earned a groan from Rayla as his hands settled over her breasts, gently squeezing and massaging the tits that had helped nurse three of their children.</p><p>His ministrations soon made Rayla whimper with need, before she began bouncing against him again. Callum kept playing and kneading his wife’s breasts until she began gasping. He smiled, knowing that it meant that she close.</p><p>Their eyes met, and the look of desperation and lust in her gaze only served as an equally old tell. As well as a soundless command, ‘Touch me, give your wife what she craves’. Wordlessly, one of his hands trailed down her body, barely grazing her flesh until he reached the spot where their hips joined. His hand rested on her bouncing body before his thumb reach down.</p><p>Rayla tightened around his cock as he stroked and rubbed her clit. Her hips broke their rhythm, speeding up and interposing her bounding with an odd grind or involuntary buck into his hand. A particularly strong clench sent him over the edge, surprising him. The moan that escaped his lips seemed to enough to push his wife over the edge, as she collapsed on top of his chest and captured his lips her own as she spasmed around him, milking him dry.</p><p> </p><p>Lain gasped as fresh air filled his lungs. His mind ran wild as he tried to process the different setting around him. However, he distracted as weight suddenly compressed his chest as his wife appeared on top of his chest.</p><p>“Lai- uhhh” Tiadrin grunted before Lain saw some one else appear above her.</p><p>“O-O-Off asshole.” Lain gasped as he struggled to breath.</p><p>“F-F-Fuck you!” a familiar voice shot back before the figure rolled off of Tiadrin. She in turn got off of Lain, rolling to the opposite side as the stranger.</p><p>Lain gasped for breath as Tiadrin sprawled over him and hissed at the stranger.</p><p>“Where are we?!”</p><p>“Fuck, if I know.” He growled, making Lain turn his head to look at him. He froze as his eyes narrowed. <em>It couldn’t be… Runaan?</em></p><p>Lain was about to open his mouth and ask, until a pair of groaning drew his attention to the other side of the room. He was about to say something Tiadrin beat him to it.</p><p>“What. The. Fuck?”</p><p>There a moon shadow woman kissing a human man, both naked, and if their groans were any indication, they were finishing on and in each other. Heat flood his cheeks as he realized what they must have some how interrupted. Even if was an elf with a human, of all things, people still deserved their privacy.</p><p>An uncomfortable silence settled over the trio as the lovers came down from their ecstasy and parted with a kiss. Throwing robes from their sides over themselves. Lain avoided his gaze, instead electing to look at his surroundings.</p><p>They were in a large house, wooden. The architecture wasn’t elven, so probably human, and the male was probably the owner. On top of it, he had a moon shadow woman rutting on him. Meaning that either this was dark magic, or something unusual was a foot.</p><p>Lain attempted to protest as Tiadrin moved off him and charged the human with a yell.</p><p>“Tia, wai-” Lain’s voice stopped as the elven woman quickly knocked his wife onto the floor. The woman moved with the speed of Avizandum. A wrinkle here and there, though, indicated she was at least in her late forties or early fifties.</p><p>“Been a long time, Mom.” The woman said as she tightened the robe around herself before glancing to him and stranger, nodding, “Dad. Runaan.”</p><p>“Waha-What?” Lain questioned, his voice nearly failing him and his mouth drying as he began noting the similiarities between the middle-aged woman and his teenaged daughter. “No, no.”</p><p>“Rayla, by Garlath… Is- is that you?”</p><p>Lain turned his head to side and was stunned. There no if ands or buts. It was Runaan, but what was he doing here, and why? And where was here?</p><p>The human male beside ‘Rayla’ spoke up. “I know this is a lot. You were imprisoned in a coin by the former court mage of Katolis, Viren. You were recovered about fifteen years ago, but Rayla and I only just uncovered the means of decoining people yesterday.”</p><p>“And who the fuck are you?” Tiadrin sneered.</p><p>‘Rayla’ responded, her voice tinted with anger and disappointment. “He is Prince Callum of Katolis, Brother of King Ezran, Court Mage of Katolis, Magical Advisor to the Dragon King Azymondeus, Archmage, and my husband, father to your four grand-children.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is a bit rough. Didn't save the polished one, and it is gone. I only came back to get the polished one and realized that I hadn't posted it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>